Launchers
Launchers cover a broad spectrum of weapons, from bows to flame throwers to mini-nukes. Launcher Ammo LP Canister * 20 Capacity * 10 Caps Empty, 30 Caps Full (Flamer Fuel), 150 (Cryo Fuel) A small pressurized liquid propane canister, useful for transporting dangerous compounds. (namely flamer fuel or Cryo ammo) Flamer Fuel * 1 Caps per Unit Highly Flammable liquid, such as napalm or gasoline. Must be pressurized to work effectively. Cryo Fuel * 7 Caps per Unit A chemical blend that results a snap freezing compound when exposed to oxygen for more then a few seconds. Highly dangerous. Arrow * 5 Caps Railroad Spike * 4 Caps Harpoon * 10 Caps Razor Foil * 1/2 Caps per razor foil * 1 cap for a tin can (1 can = 3 Razor Foil) * 25 Caps for the cutting tool Saw-blade * 30 Caps Missile * 100 Caps Mini-Nuke * 400 Caps 25mm Grenades 25mm Frag * Damage: (2d4 x 5) + 5 P, Splash * 20 Caps 25mm Flare * Damage: 1d4 E, Burning, -2 DT * 4 Caps 25mm Hi-Ex * Damage: (2d4 x 5) + 15 P, Splash * 30 Caps 40mm Grenades 40mm Frag * Damage: (3d4 x 5) + 10 P, Splash * 40 Caps 40mm Incindiary * Damage: (3d4 x 5) P, 3d4 E, Burning, Splash * 45 Caps 40mm Hornet's Nest Insert * Damage: 5d4 P, PDT x 3, 2 Spread * Traits: Shotgun, Junkyard, Oddball * 10 Caps for the insert * 5 Caps for Ten .22 LR rounds 40mm Bouncing Betty * Damage: (2d4 x 5) + 5 P, Splash, Delay * Traits: Oddball * 10 Caps 40mm Hi-Ex * Damage: (3d4 x 5) + 20 P, Splash * 55 Caps 40mm Plasma * Damage: (2d4 x 5) + 5 P, (2d4 x 5) + 5 E, Splash * 60 Caps Archery Weapons Wooden Bow * Arrow: 2d8 P + Strength, BCD, Lethal 4 * 75 Caps * 1 RoF, 8 Range * Tags: 2-H, Launcher, Archery, Retro, Primative, Oddball Crossbow * Arrow: 2d6 P, -3 PDT, Lethal 4 * 400 Caps * 1 RoF, 4 Range * Tags: 2-H, Rifle, Launcher, Archery, Retro, Oddball Compound Bow * Arrow: 2d8 P + Strength, BCD, Lethal 8 * 600 Caps * 1 RoF, 14 Range * Tags: 2-H, Launcher, Archery, Retro, Primative, Oddball Heavy Crossbow * Arrow: 2d6 P, -3 PDT, Lethal 8 * 1,200 Caps * 2 RoF, 6 Range, 4 Mag * Tags: 2-H, Rifle, Launcher, Leaver Action, Archery, Retro, Oddball Harpoon Gun * Harpoon: 2d10, - 10 DT, Lethal 10 * 2,750 Caps * 1 RoF, 6 Range, 1 Mag * Tags: 2-H, Heavy, Launcher, Junkyard, Retro, Archery, Oddball Junkyard Launchers Railway Rifle * Harpoon: 2d10, - 10 DT, Lethal 10 * 1,500 Caps * 2 RoF, 5 Range, 8 Mag * Tags: 2-H, Rifle, Launcher, Junkyard, Oddball Razor Foil Gun * Razor Foil: 2d4 P, PDT x 2, BCD x2, BCC x2 * 250 Caps * 2 RoF, 10 Range, 3 Mag * Tags: 1-H, Pistol, Launcher, Semi-Auto, Revolver, Junkyard, Oddball Man Opener * Sawblade: 2d10 P, PDT x 0.5 * 3,000 Caps * 1 RoF, 5 Range, 4 Mag * Tags: 2-H, Heavy, Launcher, Break, Junkyard, Oddball Thermal Launchers Junk Flamer * Flamer Fuel: 1d4 E, Burning, -4 DT, 3 Spread, Warm-Up, Stunted Range * 600 Caps * 3 RoF, 4 Range, 2 C/P * Tags: 2-H, Heavy, Launcher, Energy, Automatic, Junkyard, Thermal, Complex-Magazine Flamer * Flamer Fuel: 1d4 E, Burning, -4 DT, 3 Spread, Warm-Up, Stunted Range * 2,500 Caps * 4 RoF, 6 Range, 1 C/P * Tags: 2-H, Heavy, Launcher, Energy, Automatic, Thermal, Complex-Magazine Cryolator * Cryo Fuel: 3d4 E, 3d4 Burning, -6 DT, Splash, Lobbed * 3,000 Caps * 3 RoF, 8 Range, 1 C/P * Tags: 2-H, Heavy, Launcher, Energy, Leaver, Thermal, Complex-Magazine Incinerator * Flamer Fuel: 3d4 E, 3d4 Burning, -6 DT, Splash, Lobbed * 4,000 Caps * 1 RoF, 10 Range, 4 C/P * Tags: 2-H, Heavy, Launcher, Energy, Leaver, Thermal, Complex-Magazine Explosive Launchers Pocket Launcher * 25mm Grenade: (Damage Dependant on ammo), BCC, Lobbed * 250 Caps * 1 RoF, 4 Range, 1 Mag * Tags: 1-H, Pistol, Launcher, Break, Oddball, Int-Mag China Rifle * 40mm Grenade: (Damage Dependant on ammo), Lobbed * 900 Caps * 1 RoF, 6 Range, 1 Mag * Tags: 2-H, Rifle, Launcher, Break, Int-Mag Multi-Launcher * 25mm Grenade: (Damage Dependant on ammo), Lobbed * 1,700 Caps * 2 RoF, 8 Range, 6 Mag * Tags: 2-H, Rifle, Launcher, Revolver, Int-Mag Pump Grenade Launcher * 40mm Grenade: (Damage Dependant on ammo), Lobbed * 3,500 Caps * 2 RoF, 10 Range, 4 Mag * Tags: 2-H, Rifle, Launcher, Pump, Int-Mag Missile Launcher * Missile: (3d4 x 5) + 10 P, Splash * 3,750 Caps * 1 RoF, 10 Range, 1 Mag * Tags: 2-H, Heavy, Launcher, Explosive, Complex Reload Grenade Machine Gun * 25mm Grenade: (Damage Dependant on ammo), Lobbed * 5,700 Caps * 4 RoF, 6 Range, 16 Mag * Tags: 2-H, Heavy, Launcher, Automatic, Belt-Fed Fat Man * Mini-Nuke: (5d4 x 5) + 50 P, Splash, 5d4 Dirty, 1d4 E, Burning, Lobbed * 6,500 Caps * 1 RoF, 14 Range, 1 Mag * Tags: 2-H, Heavy, Launcher, Explosive, Oddball, Complex Reload